paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrap Scrap The Mechanic!
Appearance Border collie / husky mix. Light sandy colored fur - the color he inherited from his father. Both ears are semi floppy, black in color (which he inherited from his grandfather.) White muzzle and black colored eyes. His tail is a light tannish color with a white tip at the edge and a small black splotch at the base of the white tip. Whem Scrapper first joined the Paw Patrol, he wore a simple light blue color - he always refused May Bella's offers to "brighten it up" with some kind of silly design - or something. After falling in love with Kylie, Scrapper finally throws out his dirty old collar - much to Bella's secret belief - and starts wearing a matching purple collar like Kylie's - the color is similar but the designs May Bella adds is different: purple collar with twinkling little silver stars, black birds, and two little puppy paw prints, colored brown. His pup tag design has yet to be determined. ' Bio Was originally a stray from Foggy Bottom. He lived down by the wharf where he found a crawl space under a dock to sleep most nights. The wharf was usually where the ships were and it's usually damp so people rarely came unless they were sailors or dock workers. Scrapper was fine with that. He stayed there for weeks but eventually he had to move on - his fur kept getting wet from all the water and he eventually got tired of fish. So Scrapper split off from Foggy Bottom. ''"It was a miserable place to live anyway." - Scrapper Family * Mother (Border collie) - Pillion, Currently unknown to both her pups. * Father (Husky) - Unknown * Tallie - Younger sister, at first Scrapper hates and resents her - later on he gets over his resentment and learns to let her in. History: Scrapper was separated from his parents at a very young age. He mostly knew the life of a stray until he met Deaton and joined his Paw Patrol. Because Scrapper was always going around looking for "scraps" that's how he got his name, "Scrapper, the scrap puppy" or "It looks like somebody scrapped you together!" Both quotes courtesy of mean stray dogs. Personality A bit standoffish and prickly - Scrapper won't warm up to just anybody. He tends to spend most of his time in the Lookout Garage helping fix the pup's vehicles or installing upgrades - alone. The only Paw Patrol member that Scrapper can absolutely really stand is Deaton his leader. Deaton always knows when to try and talk and when to just be quiet and let Scrapper be. Scrapper is gifted with mechanics and can also be a techno geek at times. If you ever need anything to be fixed - say cell phone or car - Scrapper will fix it easily - and tend to upgrade it for you without even asking. (It's a bad habit of his, he won't ask - just does it.) Catchphrases "I can fix it!" - Generally missions. "I'm geared up so let's roll!" "Car broken down? Call Scrapper! I can make it go even faster!" - ''Towing missions only. Vehicle: Pick Up Truck with forklift (Main): To help store all the recycled goods he finds and gadgets he makes. Tow Truck (Only certain missions): Only really drives it when someone calls for roadside assistance. Scrapper drives to the stranded resident, picks up vehicle, fixes it at Lookout, done. Pup Pack: Exactly like Rocky's: Tool arm, tools, wrench, etc. '''Changing the color. ' Uniform: '''Changing the color. Scrapper also wears a hat- mostly on his off days (or just chilling around and being casual) - just like Rocky's. Crush Kylie - They start a slow but steady relationship together after a certain mission (Kylie Saves The Fast Flying Pilots - W.I.P). Scrapper can't actually believe it at first, but he finally found a pup who actually cares about him. Trivia * Usually tends to hate other dogs. He was always bullied because he's a mixed breed and and his parents were never around to help defend him. He eventually warms up to his Paw Patrol teammates but other dogs? Forget it. * Same with people - Scrapper can be a bit prickly and tends to stiffen up when other humans besides Deaton tries to pet him - he's even growled at Ryder! (And then the main Paw Patrol got upset... Maybe I'll make that into a story, we'll see.) * Just because he's originally from Foggy Bottom doesn't mean Scrapper ever liked Mayor Humdinger. In fact, he could care less if anything happened to him. ** "But what if I fall?" - Mayor Humdinger ** "Well? What if you do?" - Scrapper ** "Scrapper!" - Deaton * Kitten Catastrophe Crew - no, just no. * Originally his name was going to be Sparkie but I stuck with Scrapper - it's different! * Scrapper trained with Rocky from the main Paw Patrol. Mostly on how to use his pup pack, fixing things just naturally came to him so he trained a little, then left to be with Deaton in Stormy Bay. * When at first he learns that he has a little sister Scrapper doesn't believe her. He even subjected himself to a DNA test! Once the results came in and Tallie was found to be telling the truth, Scrapper become a bit bitter and jealous because she didn't have quite as hard a time as he did. (He was miserable in Foggy Bottom!) It takes a little while for Scrapper to warm up to his new baby sister. * In the second generation, Scrapper becomes a mentor to Inky after he grows up. * After Tallie started dating "Painter," Scrapper's relationship with the painting pup went from non - interest to downright evil torment. After he gets used to and starts loving his sister, Scrapper becomes super jealous and over protective of Tallie, He starts to think that boy pups only want to date her because she's a very beautiful pup. Scrapper temporarily becomes a bully to poor Painter - stealing his paints and tools and hiding them away, always giving him the stink eye when Tallie is away from the Lookout. Scrapper doesn't really back off until later on in the second generation - after Painter proves his worth - and love of Tallie - to Scrapper. Fears: # The other pups vehicle's malfunctioning - mainly Kylie's helicopter crashing. (If something happened to one of his teammates Scrapper would blame himself.) # Failing Deaton - he's basically his partner! Scrapper would be mortified if he ever failed Deaton in any way. # Installing auto pilot systems - (as odd as it sounds) - What if the systems malfunctioned? Or one of the vehicles took off with no pup driving them? Then a person could get hit and he would be the one to blame... # Losing Deaton. Dislikes: * Cats - hates them! * Beacon and Ruckus when they're messing around. * People when they whine (mainly Mayor Humdinger.) * Any pup or person bullying Kylie because of her mixed breed appearance. Scrapper is not afraid to say something really mean or tell them off, even if he does get in trouble for it later - "It was totally worth it." * Boy pups hitting on his baby sister - Scrapper never gave any pup his permission to date her! They're not allowed to have crushes on her either! Not without his permission! (Not that he would give it either - so there.) Stories He Appears In: * Kylie Saves The Fast Flying Pilots - W.I.P * Scrapper Saves Inky - W.I.P * Scrapper and the Self - Driving Machines - Coming One Day Gallery Scrapper.jpg This picture was found on Google and first inspired Scrapper's appearance - all rights and credit belong to the rightful owner.Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen